A shadow from the past
by night and fury
Summary: The war with the Dragon hunters is finally over and Hiccup and the riders are trying to organize their life since the recent victory. However is Hiccup able to let go of the past? Pls review
1. chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! It's been a (long) while since I wrote any fanfiction, but since I'm having my annual summer break, .** **I thought that it's time to get to it again. This is a multiple chapter story that will be located in rtte with some changed elements from the real series.**

L **In my version of the series Astrid and hiccup is not a thing, yet ;).**

 **You'll find out as the story progresses!**

 **I'm happy to be back and Il leave you guys to it!**

 **(BTW please review, means a lot!)**

 **Chapter one:** **A dragon riders past**

It's been a week since the defeat of the dragon hunters and things are finally starting to return to normal on the edge, kind off...

"Alright everyone take a break, we'll get back to work in 10 minutes!" Hiccup shouted from the training arena.

The riders quickly disembarked from said dragon and went for some water.

"Hiccup this is insane we have worked for hours with the edge trying to fix it and we haven't gotten so much further from where it looked like since it was kinda destroyed by the volcano. And plus this heat is killing me!"

Snotlout looked like he was about to explode when he finished his sentence and the rest of the riders didn't look so good either.

" Come on guys we have barely been working for one hour, and plus mala and her tribe will need their eruption back soon so we need to get things going before" snotlout interrupted before he could finish his sentence

"before any dragon hunter might appear and blablahblah..."

snotlout finished with a bored expression painted on his face.

He peeked over to where Tuffnut stood with his arms crossed.

"Chicken is not amused, and neither is the gods, because if we don't pay our respects to loki by exploding at least something once a day he shall release armageddon on us all".

Snotlout facepalmed at Tuffs comment.

"Hiccup as hard as this is to say... Snotlout got a point, the dragon hunters are gone and plus we might need to rethink if the edge is saveable" Astrid cut in

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Hiccup snapped back

" I would but right now our priority should be to get a message back to berk and Inform them that the war finally is won!" hiccup watched sadly as the riders flew away.

 ** _Some hours later_**

"Can you believe it Toothless, Astrid has never been against me before! Just because vigo is gone doesn't mean that the dragon hunters might be, right? "

He looked down at his reptile friend that only huffed in response.

Hiccup took a deep breath and continued.

"You're probably right bud, the war is over. I should celebrate but it just doesn't feel right" Hiccup finished earning a sympathetic growl from Toothless.

The pair continued flying for long not bothering to check in with the others, it felt so calming for Hiccup all his worries and concerns being ripped away with the cold wind.

"Alright bud we've been gone for a long time it's probably time to head back to..." he cut himself of as he saw a pair of ships in the distance. Hiccup looked Closer with the help of his Spyglass. Only seconds later was his curious face replaced with shock.

"Not possible" he mumbled under his breath, his dragon looked at his human with concern in his eyes.

"Toothless let's go" he shouted and the dragon obeyed flying towards the ship fast as lighting, taking out the crew on board the ships and even sinking some of them. Once he landed he ran towards the nearest consiuos guard.

"Where is Vigo answer me!" he screamed in front of the terrified man.

"Brother, eh-what have you done?" he turned around to see Dagur with a shooked expression on his face.

"Dagur?! What in thors name is going on, why are you sailing in an dragon hunter ship?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Well we thought that since Vigo is gone we went to his island and took his remaining ships to use as construction material to rebuild berserker Island but now half of the ships are gone!" dagur said with a sad look on his face.

Once realization kicked in hiccup almost fainted." Oh God's what have i done?!"

 **A/N: And the first chapter is complete! (Yay) how will the riders and mostly, Heather react on these news, find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Regrets and betrayal

**A/N: HELLO the second is chapter here and in this chapter we will see how the gang reacts to what Hiccup had done.** **A little hiccstrid is trown in here as well.** **Anyways have a good read!**

 **Chapter 2: Regrets and** **betrayal**

The tension in the clubhouse was tense when Hiccup entered. He gave a quick glance to Astrid who gave him a quick glance before she looked elsewhere.

He cleared his throat as he spoke up.

"So eehh where are the twins?" he asked nervously noticing that nothing had yet to explode in the room.

"They went to their hut to start worship you because of the massive destruction you inflicted on the ships and I have to say Hiccup I'm really disappointed in you and that is all I had to say im leaving" Snotlout said before leaving.

"And Fishlegs?" he asked trying to get away from the main subject

"He went to berserker Island to try and help Heather resupplying" Astrid answered since she was the only one left. Hiccup couldn't help but to feel extremely guilty and Astrid saw that.

"I have already told Heather and dagur that berk will help them with anything they need to rebuild berserker Island..."

Astrid walked towards him until they were just mere centimeters apart which started to make Hiccup nervous.

"Hiccup I'm sure Heather and Dagur will forgive you but it's you that I'm worrying about, you know that you can talk to me about everything right?" Astrid said as their hands brushed against each other which made Hiccups heart race.

" I know." He continued the conversation to try to keep his mind of her which didn't work that well since he was beginning to stammer a lot, which actually made astrid smile. He felt the urge to kiss her on the spot but didn't find the courage to do so.

"Well I should be going, since we'll stormfly needs ehh." Astrid stammered which made Hiccup blush.

"Yeah me too Toothless needs to stretch his wings and stuff" He lost his words to the blonde in front of him.

Astrid then cleared her throat and finishing off with giving Hiccup a note in his hands.

He was afraid of reading the note, afraid of what might be written on it.

He opened the note and read it: _I got a surprise for you if you think you can keep up! /A._

He whistled for Toothless to come and in seconds they were airborne.

"Alright bud if you see Stormfly you follow"

Toothless growled in response which Hiccup took as a yes. Suddenly a blue object flashed by and Hiccup ordered Toothless to follow.

They flew over islands and sea and uncharted islands that Hiccup had never seen before.

"Wow i didn't know that Astrid lay so much time scouting islands" Hiccup said a little astonished earning a concerned growl from Toothless but Hiccup didn't notice.

Suddenly Hiccup noticed how Astrid landed on an small island. Hiccup followed suit and landed beside her.

"Soooo... Astrid we're finally here and i don't want to destroy your surprise or anything but it's getting pretty dark outside so we need to turn back to the edge soon." He said as he walked towards her.

"You're not destroying anything, Hiccup" She said as she planted a quick kiss on his chin which caught Hiccup by surprise and created some severe butterflies in his stomach. But his adrenaline rush was short-lived as he noticed that something was wrong.

"Hiccup i know what I have to do, I'm sorry."

He saw that her eyes were covered in a grey mist before he spoke again.

"Sorry about what, what do you need to do?"

"This" She turned towards him and blew out a strange pink dust over his face.

And that is the last thing he remembered before being knocked out.

 **A/N: cliffhanger, how interesting am I right? Anyway this story is starting to pan out in my head now so that's good. Anyway expect the next chapter withing the next days. Also don't forget to review the story if you enjoyed it, peace!.**


	3. The dark

**A/N: HELLO I'm back with a new chapter and it's if I can say so my self the best chapter so far! If you agree then leave a review on the story, it would be really appreciated!**

 **Important info: Next week there will be no updates since I'm going on a vacation then, so expect the next chapter in one-two weeks!**

 **Chapter 3: The dark**

Darkness that's all Hiccup noticed when he woke up. Dizzy and confused, he tried to remember what had happened but couldn't find any memories of what had happened to him.

Some moments later he felt a body lie down beside him, but he didn't know who it was and therefore he kept his distance.

But he didn't leave before he knew that the person was alive. He didn't want to spend his time here beside a corpse.

He spent his time thinking about the situation and how the other riders where doing, if they also where captured and where he was. He even had conspiracy theories that vigo had returned but he quickly turned that idea down.

He quickly got tired since his thoughts became blurry and he started losing focus and was starting to slowly fall asleep. Just as sleep was setting in he felt movement and he also noticed the person from before had moved closer to him. He hadn't even payed attention to it since he was focusing on his thoughts. He tried to wake the person up carefully not wanting a punch in the face. It was quite wierd that he didn't think of waking the person up earlier.

He gently shook the person trying to earn at least a groan or a response of some kind. He finally heard a familiar voice and he felt relief wash over him but also worry, It was Astrids voice

"Astrid?" He asked with a tremulant tone earning a muffled and weak voice.

"Hiccup? Wh-Where are we?" she asked slowly waking up with confusion in her voice. Neither she could remember anything from the last couple of hours.

"I don't know" Hiccup answered blankly knowing just as little as her in the matter.

"Where are our dragons?" This question made Hiccup nervous as well. He hadn't spent a second thought on Toothless or the dragons wellbeing since he woke up.

Now Hiccup started to lose his grip about the situation. His dragon was gone, his friends was nowhere to be seen and he didn't even know where he was. Time passed slowly in the cell the only thing keeping them from not falling asleep was each others company but even communication started to become hard to maintain as they started to run out of things to talk about. Hiccup soon started seeing forms and shapes in the wall and the whole world was spinning around him.

He looked over to Astrid who didn't do much better. The pair started moving closer to each other on pure instinct and before they knew it they where slumbering in each others embrace.

 ** _Some time later..._**

"Brother the plan is in motion should we should commence to Phase two" a bulky man asked as he entered the room.

"No we need to have control over that girl, she is the key to everything we need to know about the boy" The other man answered as he walked towards his desk picking up a small bottle containing a purple liquid.

"Does it work?" the bulky man said nodding towards the object the other man was holding.

The man gave a nod in acceptance.

"Yes, it looks like the legends where true after all. The wraith of Loki is no more a mere kids tale it's now proof, and with this in our possession we will crush the Dragon riders once and forever, and then no one will be able to stop us. It's a shame they're not on our side, they could have proven useful towards our cause" The man finished his sentence and looked over towards his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Today we stand in the shadows tommorow we prevail!" the man stated as he sneered back to the bottle in his hands.

The men exited the room as a guard came running towards them.

"Sir, the prisoners have escaped" the guard said panting. "Should we sound the alarm" the guard asked as he didn't get an answer

"No, that won't be necessary, after all that's the plan, we have the girl that will lead us straight towards our primary objective" He said as he saw two siluettes fly towards the horizon.

 **A/N: Chapter 3 complete! I hope you enjoy this story, if you do leave a review!**

 **STAY COOL!**

 **night and fury, ;)**


End file.
